Because Normal Just Isn't Enough
by AquarianParadox
Summary: X-Over drabbles about how once Kagome gets out of one crazy situation she lands in another, more specifically on Chad.
1. Mad Mushroom men

Mushroom Men

"Why me?" Kagome asked pitifully while brandishing a broom she had found at a mushroom looking demon. Even though the well had closed some months ago her Jiji had still managed to find some demon jerky in a storage house and of all the things to do with it. He boiled to soften it, thus the reason she was facing off with a mad mushroom demon at her new school. As the broom glowed a putifying blue Kagome stabbed the mushroom thing happily watching as it turned to dust. However this small accomplishment was taken away when another sneaky jerky demon tried to kill her. Thankfully rather than being impaled on it's spiky tail she was thrown back on to something hard, really hard. Groaning Kagome looked up to see dark skin and messy brown hair before the jerky demon came at her for round two. As the male she had landed on tried to shield her against Kagome's protests of how this was nothing a large sword split the jerky demon in half. This day marked the day normal was taken from her life, again.


	2. Impeccable My Butt!

Impeccable My Butt

It had to be the jewel, so what if it was supposed to be impecable because it was in her (well to be correct it was her) so as to keep it so pure. There simply was no other explanation for her to be in such a predicament! To have a room of people starting at her suspiciously (after kidnapping her), well some were looking more amused or just bored compared to suspicious. Main point was they were staring and she didn't like being stared at. "What are you? What were those? And how did you do that?" one of the people asked for what had to be the millionth time in 5 minutes. Biting back a rude reply Kagome kept her silence as she focused on the blank part of the wall. When the same three questions were asked Kagome just couldn't bite back a snide reply. "A pokemon, your mom, and because I am just that good," Kagome said with a blank face not surprised by the frustrated growls or the laughter. "I like her!" the one in the hat laughed.


	3. Eccentricities and Failed Determination

Eccentricities and Failed Determination

Kagome had to give it to the group of people that had held her against her will for two days. Their methods of torture (she assumed it was supposed to be torture) were amusing, if not a tad eccentric. The first and most common seemed to be the short girl with black hair drawing what she assumed to be her, and the jerky men, and eventually an explanation of what they were in attempts to get something out of her. The second way was subjecting her to a talking stuffed animal as if they thought it would shock her into a confession. The third was leaving her in a room with said stuffed animal which she had to admit was testing but she had the determination to withstand it. However all her silence was put to waste when they found her little brother (who wasn't so little anymore) and got it out of him she was a miko. Gods little brothers ruined everything.


	4. Something like Integrity

Something Like Integrity

Once she was found out thanks to her mouthy younger brother Kagome spilled the beans about herself. After all her integrity told her that because they had told her about what they were she should in return, now that they already knew anyway. Of course she left certain things out like she was the jewel (and shot a withering glare at her brother when he attempted to bring it up) among other things so that she could still in a sense hold the cards. Plus she had seen what happened when those found out about the jewel and she refused to be used for selfish gain. However when she finished her story of epic-ness they didn't seem to believe her, until she shot a orb of her miko energy at the one called Ichigo and ejected him from his body. Smiling at them smugly Kagome laughed at their expressions that is until more questions were thrown at her at lighting speeds. It seemed she wasn't getting home any time soon.


	5. The Silent, The Daunting, The Blushing

A/N: Okay to clarify things Kagome lives on her own so as to go to her new school. The only reason in the first drabbles she was at the shrine is because her momma had caught a cold and Kagome was helping around the house. And Souta isn't 'kidnapped' (in fact he came willingly) for as long, a half a day or so for him compared to Kagome's two-three days.

The Silent, the Daunting, and the Blushing

After the interrogate Kagome session part 5 she had finally been let go and was now being escorted back home by the one she had originally got flung on to. Chad she believed his name was but she was too afraid to confirm it. He was just so tall and silent it made Kagome skittish, all her previous encounters with tall silent men had usually ended up them trying to kill her. Then again Chad hadn't tried to kill her so far, in fact he had protected her (even if she didn't need it) which made Kagome feel silly for being so weird because his looks made him look so daunting. When she finally got home and he started to walk away she finally brought herself to say something. "You know I never thanked you for the other day, would you like to come inside for something to eat?" Kagome asked cheerfully her smile becoming brighter when he nodded tentatively. That is until she heard Souta sing, "Kagome and that guy sitting in a tree-" Had she stayed around instead of chasing Souta she would have seen a dark blush spread across the usually passive teen's face.


	6. Covered in Bubbles

Covered in Bubbles

There were many things Kagome found to be too much to handle. Take math for instance, it was a horrid thing that while she comprehended completely she loathed it. But this was worse than math this was possibly the most horrifyingly embarrassing thing she had been put though and she had been covered head to toe in demon goo once. Kagome had just been trying to enjoy a nice hot bath filled with bubbles when, for some god forsaken reason the side of her bathroom was blasted away and a big black blobby hand was reaching for her. Not thinking about it Kagome ran out of the tub only managing to grab a teeny hair towel to cover her as she picked up the first thing that came into sight to defend herself with. A plunger? Like the most brave of knights Kagome gave the black thing that she now identified as a hollow the Rukia drawing girl had crudely drawn out, and wacked it good with the now glowing plunger. Like she predicted it turned to nothingness but unfortunately it stopped blocking the hole it had made in her bathroom. Which made her cold and visible to Ichigo and co the only thing covering her a small towel and bubbles. "Perverts!" Kagome screamed blushing throwing said plunger at the men. Her only condolence was that the plunger did the red headed one in the head with a satisfyingly loud thunk.


	7. Attack of Momma Higurashi!

Attack of Momma Higurashi!

Kagome knew that some things were unwise, but after having been kidnapped, suffered through her brother's taunts, and then be peeped at while bathing she needed to vent. And she went to the one person who knew her everything about her and thus wouldn't throw her into a mental institution, Mamma Higurashi. However the results weren't what she wished them to be because rather than being comforted and told life would resume it's normal pattern. Instead hell's flames rose around her mother and Kagome was forced to bring her to those who had dare kidnap her child and then peep on her in such a state of undress! It was horrifying really, Kagome had only seen her once this mad and it had not ended well. When they finally made it to Urahara's shop Mama Higurashi had a stroke of luck, all those who had conspired in this horrendous crime were there.

"Are those them?" she growled out as she cracked her knuckles. Kagome nodded meekly and wished their spirits a safe trip to wherever they were going . . .

The next day the only one who came to school was an untouched Orihime who whispered to Kagome giggling, "Your Momma sure is fierce! She made Urahara-san fly alll the way across the room! And she makes good conversation over tea." The moral of the story is miko's may be scary but their mothers are more so.


	8. Radish Pie

Radish Pie

It was after what became known as the Higurashi incident that Kagome really started to get close to Ichigo's group. It helped that she seemed to be a hollow magnet thus besides school they were forced to spend time with her because they had yet to get she could handle herself. But still Kagome enjoyed it, especially when Orihime asked her to come over for dinner which was always a interesting thing. Especially the radish pie, it was beyond Kagome how she did it but the end result was good. One thing she had never expected was for anyone besides her to ever take up on this invite seeing they all paled at when Orihime mentioned cooking but one day amazingly Chad did.

Although he did well through the meal he didn't take well to the radish pie and ended up being sick. Really sick. Which of course led to Kagome being his crutch (despite him constantly trying to walk on his own) as they walked to her apartment for she didn't know where his was and didn't want to walk around lost with a heavy sick teenager. Chad was too out of it to notice what was happening until she pushed him onto her bed and began covering him up. Chad realizing it wasn't his bed tried to get up but Kagome being Kagome pushed him back down. It took 5 minutes for Kagome to get angry with him.

"Stop struggling and sleep you sick idiot," Kagome growled pushing on his chest with all her might.

"But-" he protested seemingly not bothered by Kagome practically sitting on his chest to keep him down.

"Now!" Kagome demanded, smiling when he finally stopped resisting her. As she turned to go get her couch ready to sleep on she paused a blush rising to her cheeks, ears, and beyond.

"Cute," Chad mumbled.


	9. If You Thought Mom Was Bad

If You Thought Mom was bad . . .

There are various ways to wake up, waking up to chanting and something that looked somewhat like Jaken's head albiet shriveled up is one of the weirder ways to wake up. Sadly Kagome couldn't say that she hadn't woke up to something like this before, at the very least nothing was strapped to her head this time. Groaning Kagome swatted away the weird head and looked up to her Jiji.

"What are you doing here Jiji?" Kagome asked feeling a headache coming on.

"I heard you were once more facing the likes of demons and felt you would need my help," he answered about to start chanting again.

"No I mean how did you get here," she sighed in frustration.

"Oh your Mom was going to some shop of some Urahara, something about getting specialty foods and I came with her to protect her naturally!" Jiji proclaimed proudly before starting chanting once more. But Kagome wasn't paying attention, why was her mom at Urahara's? Was there gonna be another smack down? What sort of specialty foods was she picking up? Confused by too many questions so soon after waking Kagome didn't notice when Chad came out of her room and her grandfather stopped chanting looking rather pleased.

"Kagome I am glad you are engaging in a relationship with a human but please wait to give me grand kids to the ceremony! In fact we can conduct it today . . ."

The mortified look on Kagome and Chad's face went nicely with their blushes. _It is too early for this_, Kagome thought feeling as if the day would only go down hill from here on out.


	10. When Down Hill Becomes Rock Bottom

When Downhill Becomes Rock Bottom

It did all go from down hill there, turns out her Jiji had shut off her alarm clock making her and a humiliated Chad late for school. Then in her rush to get away from Jiji and his weird shriveled head she forgot her books (Chad did as well for they didn't have time to stop by his place) which got them detention. At this point it seemed the day couldn't get worse until lunch came around and there was no food to be had seeing as everyone was off doing something and both her and Chad (who had decided to stick together) were too poor to do anything about it.

And so Kagome and Chad were mysteriously the only ones in detention and were bored, hungry and miserable. Or at least Kagome was, Chad was so passive that it seemed impossible to tell aside from a occasional stomach growl. Not unexpectedly they both managed to drift off if only to ignore the empty feeling in the pit of their stomach's. Kagome groaned as she woke up not because of a teacher telling her it was time to leave but from a loud booming sound that almost seemed to shake the room. Which was dark, very dark, it seemed like the day had finally hit rock bottom for Kagome was quite afraid of thunder. Which is what the boom was Kagome soon found out when another one came, and she took shelter behind the safest thing in the room. Chad.


End file.
